My Hell
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: 'There he was, a scared look on his face something was wrong. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, then both of us fell to the ground and everything went black. My names Ann the Hedgehog and this is my hell.'
1. My Hell Summary

I have this dream… A plain simple dream, I don't know the end, there is no end. It's like a tape recorder going over and over, I can't escape it they won't let me. My life is like my dream, and there is only one word to describe it… Hell. Love, that word was erased from my mind the first time I had that dream.

What they do to you is so sick, you won't know what to think, and that's what they want. But I won't let them have it never, they eat your soul and brainwash you. Make your brain so twisted you'll go insane.

My friends told me I was crazy a lunatic, wait I never had friends just pictures of my imagination. I went to a psychiatrist even a shrink for god's sake! But nothing could stop the dreams; it crawled into my head sucking out all the happiness. I became paranoid, knowing I would be lonely for the rest of my life.

Until I met him, he was so kind so sweet, he may have been cocky but he made me laugh he brought back my smile. We were best friends but I wanted to be more then that I wanted him to hold me close at night and tell me he loved me and never let me go.

But they would not let that happened I was being pulled between two worlds, reality and fantasy. I still remember the dream and how I had nearly lost him, I was always lost in a train of thought sometimes I would hurt myself without even knowing.

My dreams were calm before they were able to seep back in locking me away from the real world… from everything I wrote in a diary about my dreams and I would let him read it. Once he gave me a necklace which said it meant he always is with me no matter what. Never give up on me, never cheat on me, never hate me or think I was crazy.

He thought I was beautiful with a calm mysterious, funny, creative, wise, curious and peaceful nature. Those were true but then there were the negatives, I was afraid of heights and still am, well a little bit. I hated being alone and heard noises and thought things that others could, I was weird yet smart; I loved reading/writing maybe even singing while I'm at it. But that was the problem I had created my own little world with my imagination making everything I thought I needed put in my little world.

But he helped me get through soon I let it become our world, I would tell him what was happening there while his arms were wrapped around me in front of the fireplace on the couch, he would add things he thought needed sprucing up and all.

One night I was at home, then it all happened there he was, a scared look on his face something was wrong I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him then both of us fell to the ground and everything went black.

My names Ann the Hedgehog, and this is my hell.

Authors note: Hi guys that's a big summary/blurb whatever you want to call it for my new story My Hell, the first few chapters are gonna be about Ann and her childhood then I'll start getting into the guy she met then we'll start the dream.

Disclaimer: I own Ann the Hedgehog.


	2. A Painful Past

15 years ago…

"I'm sorry mum I didn't mean to." Ann said tears fell down her muzzle as she was smacked by her mother she was being hit with a ruler, screaming in pain as the 5-year-old squirmed and yelped as she was hit continually with the ruler. "I'll wear the dress just please stop!" begged Ann her mother stopped as she pulled out a yellow silky dress and going with it were white sandals.

"Go and put them on if you don't I'll get out the strap!" her mother yelled after her as Ann scurried up the stairs tears still coming out of her eyes, the pain hurt so much it was coursing right through her body. Ann was starting school this year and hoped it was going to be better then she was at home, Ann felt like Cinderella since she got hit or told to go to her room. [If she was lucky]

Ann took off her green t-shirt to show a white singlet underneath, Ann slipped on the dress and she folded them and rested them on the end of her bed. Ann wiped away her tears sniffing and coughing a little after all her pain she had gone through, 'stupid mum, always telling me what to do. I'm really scared of her, but I have to put up with it or dad will get the strap and hit me like he did last time.'

Ann still remembered her first time she was only 4 she said that the dress on her mother suited her because she was ugly and got a big red line across her back, the kids in her street thought she was weird because she believed in ghosts and vampires. But Ann thought they were just jealous because they weren't aloud to believe in that stuff.

Ann came down the stairs with her hand on the rail; she had a tight grip on it as though hanging on for dear life. "Finally your done I thought you ran off again. Now twirl and lets see if it's the right one for you." Her mother said Ann twirled letting the dress fly up and show her shorts underneath, "What do you-." Ann was silenced by her mother with a chubby finger placed on her lips.

"Did I ask you to speak?" mum asked sternly as she squeezed her two cheeks, Ann shook her head to say 'no' "Good Hun do you think this dress deserves to be hers?" mum asked Ann dad as he sat down to read the daily newspaper. Her dad looked her up and down and laughed as he placed a hand on his chubby stomach "Maybe darling, if she doesn't get the ruler then I might let her have It." finished her dad as he sat down and started reading the sports article "Hear that! If maybe for once you could stop being a little brat then he might let you have the dress, now go to your room and get ready for bed you have school tomorrow." Ordered Ann's mum removing her finger from her daughter's lips.

Ann sped up the stairs and got into her PJ's, which were short sleeved and looking as though they were in the middle of summer. She put on her orange slippers and walked into the bathroom; since she was small Ann had to use a stool reach the sink. Ann hummed quietly to herself as she brushed her teeth and rinsed, then she went downstairs and said goodnight to mum and dad and her big sister Stephanie who didn't even know she existed.

Ann walked up the stairs yawning as she approached her bedroom the pain from the ruler slowly deceasing as she climbed into bed smiling that hopefully tomorrow will be much better.

The next day…

"Ann the Hedgehog wake up this instant! Or you'll be in big trouble if you don't get out!" boomed Ann's dad as he nearly ripped off the curtains shining the light through the window, "*groan* OK dad." Ann said groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ann tried to move her legs but they had pins and needles, Ann got out and made her bed she put on her school clothes and rushed down the stairs.

She stopped midway and remembered her hair and that nice dress she wore, Ann ran back up and brushed her long hair which her parents wanted to grow. Then hurried back down pulled the kettle down and popped some pikelets in the toaster, she grabbed a plate then the butter and vegemite [I love that stuff!] and last but not least pulled out a tea cup [for her mum] and two knives.

Soon she had made her breakfast also her mums cup of tea and put both of them down on the table while putting all the stuff she used back to where they belong, "Why thank you dear." Her mother said lovingly though underneath there was pure hatred towards Ann. Her mother took a sip and her face started going red her mouth looking as though she was ready to throw up. "Why you little monster! How dare you make my tea hot on purpose. Steph baby could you please get me the ruler." Ann could see her mum was enjoying this, an evil smirk started to show on her muzzle as she started whacking Ann on the bottom. Ann pleaded for mercy as her mother kept on going until the bus arrived, Ann ran up stairs quickly packed her things, brushed her teeth and hopped on the bus.

Authors note: Hey guys by the way this is a different version of Ann's past, I love vegemite when I was about 5 or 6 I used to have some in medicine cups and when I was 7 and 8 I used to have spoonful after spoonful xp. Poor Ann I wonder if school will be better, please review I would really like some, anyway bye

Disclaimer: Ann the Hedgehog, Stephanie the Hedgehog, Mum and Dad belong to AnntheHedgehog also the story belongs to me.


	3. The Bottom Of The Heap

Ann walked down trying to ignore everyone's stares, the thing is she didn't like was people staring at her it made her feel… less confident. Whispers were spread around the bus as Ann sat down at the end of the bus; she pulled out her schedule and scanned through the times and who her teacher was and where the classroom was.

As Ann continued reading she didn't see a yellow dog, she was wearing a lime green shirt the buttons were undone to show a silver necklace with an C on it, a dark blue mini skirt which was so short you could nearly see her undies, on her wrists were bracelets that jingled with every move she made, and last but not least her shoes: they had pink laces which were down on the ground. She didn't even bother to tie it up; also they were green volleys which had been painted.

Her hair was in bangs so a big yellow bang was in front of her right eye while her hair was tied up in a messy bun, she had patches of black around her eyes and was flirting with the boys as she walked down with her friends. Her name was Champagne, she was the meanest girl in the entire school her two 'BFF's' as they call themselves were as dumb as their leader. If they were told to chase a bone they would go for the mascara or something.

Champagne's sister was Lisa she was a red Chihuahua who was always seen carrying a prada bag full of make-up, eyeliner, earrings bracelets necklaces even blush! Lisa was failing her classes badly, but thanks to her rich father she still moved up so was Champagne but her mother and father didn't care all they wanted was their kids to be rich.

Their best friend Flora loved nature but she didn't care about it at school, Flora was also failing her classes but her brother's allowance helped her through thick and thin. "Well, well what do we have here girls another nobody." Ann looked up and pointed to herself not saying a word "Yeah you! What is that man that was so last century." Champagne said flicking her wrist and breaking out into a girly laughter.

Ann was wearing lime green shorts with blue runners which her laces were yellow and were done up perfectly, a dark green inhibitor [it was a bit thicker then Shadow's] around her left wrist, also she wore a yellow t-shirt, her hair was let down but a white headband was placed to keep it straight.

"Were gonna have fun with you, loser!" explained Lisa in an evil manner making Ann do a cartoons gulp. The bus skidded to a halt and the electric doors open, Ann hopped off the seat and swung her bag around her back still amazed of how rude those girls were to her. "Well I better go find my class." Ann said aloud as she walked through the doors of Calist primary [I just made up a school yay… I hope.]

In class…

Ann listened to the kids as they each got to walk up in front of the class and teacher as they would explain themselves their likes and dislikes, their beliefs [if had any] but one of them got to her. What they were afraid of, on the top of her list would have been her so called 'family' but the second fear she had was heights. Her feet was always gripped onto the ground, as though she was about to be sucked up by a giant black hole.

"Its your turn Ann are you ready?" asked their teacher Ms. Ginger asked Ann wanted to say no and run out of the room disappearing and never going back, but she knew her parents would find her and send her straight back. [After the strap] "Y-Yes Ms Gin-Ginger." Ann mumbled as she shuffled up to the front every one staring at her, the ironic thing was that Champagne, Lisa and Flora were staring at her making Ann sweat as though teasing and mocking her with their eyes.

Ann soon gained the confidence to speak as everyone was getting bored and fiddling with things mostly pencils, "Hi, my names Ann and I'm a…" then surprisingly **someone** interrupted her "Loser!" teased Flora as she put an 'L' against her forehead. The whole class laughed causing Ann to blush "Miss Flora bucket of papers, any other rude comments?" Ms. Ginger asked softening her voice as though asking them to say something but everyone zipped their lips and looked back at Ann.

"I like…" Ann placed a finger against her chin, thinking of something that popped into her head. "Vegemite is one of them, I like reading or writing and I like drawing." Ann said showing a big smile to everyone which revealed Ann was starting to get confident "I don't like make-up." But now Ann had to explain her fears to the whole room "I'm afraid of heights or talking in front of people because I get shy." Ann said playing with her fingers looking down as though disappointed about something.

Silence filled the room before everyone started to clap, Ann's ears perked back up as she grinned and walked back to her seat looking happy and cheerful. Later all the kids had presented and explained about themselves all getting good scores on their speaking/listening, "Alright kids grab your snack then come and sit on the floor, I've got something to show." Ms. Ginger whispered hypnotizing them to do as they were told.

Outside…

"A spelling test!" yelled an infuriated Champagne as she sat down one leg over the other taking a sip out of her purple drink bottle wiping her mouth before going on "Humph well I'm not doing it." Said Champagne she crossed her arms and looked away, angry. Then Lisa spotted Ann a plot forming in his mind a seductive smile spreading across her muzzle rubbing her chin, "What about we get the newbie to do it." Lisa suggested pointing over to Ann.

Ann took another bite of her vegemite sandwich, a loud pleasant groan leaving her mouth as she took another bite swallowing the goodness of the food making her taste buds tingle. "Why isn't it miss loser?" Teased Champagne looming over Ann grabbing her by the collar and pulling her close to her face.

"Now you're gonna tell me how to spell everything, with this." Flora snapped on a mini camera so small you couldn't see or in Ann's word feel right between her eyes, "You better get the right answers or you're going to get it!" threatened Champagne as Lisa and Flora gave her death stares. Ann nodded in fear as she was thrown back onto the seat gasping for air, 'I hate primary school.' Ann thought to herself grabbing her bag and following her class single file into the classroom ready for the test as Ms. Ginger was about to read the first word.

Authors note: I agree with Ann on that note, ouch! Anyway 3rd chapter for my story hope you guys like it. As I said before plz review I would really like some and plz also give me tips or ideas for more stories.

Disclaimer: Ann the Hedgehog, Ms. Ginger, Champagne the dog, Lisa the Chihuahua and Flora the Fox and the story AnntheHedgehog.


	4. 98 Don't Cut It

Ann picked up her pen and bit her lip as the first word was read out, she took a quick glance over at Champagne and her two wide-mouthed friends as they snorted at Ann giving her a 'your dead' look to her straight in the eyes. Ann wrote down the word and put her pen down to show she was prepared for the next word.

30 minutes later…

Ann's wrist hurt so much! She tried rubbing them, licking them anything just to stop the pain, she could feel her bones aching but her mind made her remember the task and continued through halfway down the test. Ann felt something tap her on the shoulder Ann was surprised to see a small yellow fox staring up at her.

What amazed her the most was his two bushy tails this gave Ann a shock but didn't want to be rude so ignored them and stared down the little kitsune, 'Hi' he whispered sounding frightened looking very paranoid yet uneasy.

'I'm Miles, but you can call me Tails.' Still whispering in a very tiny voice Ann looked to check no one was looking but everyone was to fixed onto their work 'What's wrong?' Ann asked worried he felt sick or something 'I'm confused.' He said a little embarrassed but Ann just gave a sweet smile and told him to break up the words and write down the letters he hears.

After the test…

"Aright kids! Let's finish up and get your snacks I will collect your sheets with your names on them neatly." Ms. Ginger explained looking confident to think her class would get everything right but they all had their doubts, Ann the hardest. Every one collected their lunches and walked back to their seats talking to each other about the score on the test and other things they were interested in.

"You had better have got those words right loser!" Champagne said looming over Ann making her feel puny and weak while putting another 'L' on her head while the girls mocked her with pounding words making Ann feel nervous, they shrugged Ann aside as the three girls strutted out of the bag area while Ann pronounced "Elvis has left the building." Hearing a little giggle coming from Tails as he fiddled with his tail smiling at Ann.

Miles was only a few inches smaller then Ann as she led him back to his seat not saying a word about his 'unique' tail or trying to ignore them was hard enough, "Your staring aren't you?" he asked still looking straight ahead not even glancing at Ann's embarrassed yet regretful face, "You actually talk." Ann shot back doing an as-matter-of-fact tone. "*giggle*" is all he said closing his eyes scratching the back of his head showing a fatigue smile yawning shaking his hands as they sat down trying to get the pins and needles out of him.

'Ding' was all they heard before mountains of kids pushed and shoved their way out the door as though running to freedom while everyone let Champagne, Lisa and Flora through. Tails and Ann waited silently as they slowly walked out the doors.

Outside…

"So do you have any parents?" Tails asked hanging upside down with Ann on the monkey bars Ann hair getting in her mouth as she spoke getting dizzy, "Sadly yeah, my parents give me the ruler for anything even if I make their tea hot. I sometimes run off because none of them love me, not even my older sister recognizing me." Ann explained her voice sounding sad and lonely.

"I don't have any parents, but my big bro Sonic always takes care of me, he's the best!" Tails said boasting on all the things they've done together making Ann feel the slightest of jealousy sitting up, letting the blood go back to her legs trying not to show any tears, nodding at everything he said forcing the tiniest smile onto her face.

Then as though god felt sorry for her the bell went stopping Miles when he was getting at the 'best part' about Sonic before following off with Ann still explaining about Sonic while Ann went off into fantasy thinking of all the things Tails big bro Sonic had done the fame, glory. Ann never asked for anything and never would ask for anything like that, to much drama and time wasted.

You don't have to be famous to be happy or feeling as though you've achieved something. If you believe in yourself, that's the biggest achievement you'll ever have.

In class…

"Here are you spelling results." The teacher sang as she handed them out, Ann thought she should go and do opera rather then be here at this school dreaming of becoming one. Champagne stared evilly at Ann while Flora cracked her knuckles and Lisa sliced a finger across her throat as a death threat, "Good job Ann 98 % you are very talented." Ms. Ginger complimented, but that wouldn't cut it with Champagne as she started cooking up a plan for what to do to her.

After school Tails had left while Ann awaited her parent's arrival, "Hey loser." Ann swiftly turn to see the three girls standing there sending shivers down her spine, as rain crashed down onto the grass making puddles and leaving mud tracks.

"We owe you for letting us use you for the test." Lisa explained grinding her teeth all of them circling Ann as she helplessly watched in total regret of coming to school, Then a scream broke through the sound wave of the storm as it was heard all over the town.

Authors note: I'm cruel aren't I? Tails good to see you I think Ann wanted to punch him when he started boasting. LOL! Anyway plz leave reviews there. [On the right]

Disclaimer: Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sega. Champagne the dog, Lisa the Chihuahua, Flora the fox, Ann the Hedgehog, AnntheHedgehog.


	5. Freshmen

7 years later…

"Ann! Get down here this instant we need to talk!" hollered Ann's mother as she was awoken from her deep slumber, she looked at her alarm clock, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as watched the read luminous numbers show 8:30am. She scrambled out of the chair with a big pain in her back, from leaning for a good 8 hours.

A pleased sigh slipped from her mouth as she had a quick but relaxing shower, washing away her back pain and making her feel refreshed and prepared for her mother.

Ann had changed her outfit from her old top and shorts into a pink tank top revealing a bit of yellow on the bottom, dark green baggy pants with hip-hop shoes [the ones with the wide rims] colored [I like spelling it the American way its easier to remember] pink, yellow and red, her green inhibitor still on her left wrist with a light denim puffy cap on top with black sunglasses. [Which she never wears]

Ann clambered down the stairs tipping from one side to the other as though had been kissed by the girl of your dreams on the cheek or being winked at by her, [I know all your secrets *evil laugh*] and at the bottom of the stairs sat the devils wife.

Ann's mother. "Your finally hear, I was worried you were going to be late so I was able to call you." She said with her ugly smug smile as though being told off by her mother and giving the angel look, "Well then… What are you waiting for? GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making her grab the latest asthma pump and breathed in.

Ann jumped as her neck hair stand on end showing a freaked out but then showed a unsurprised look as she grabbed her bag, sped up the stairs, grab her books and head back down before riding off on her creamy white bike.

Soon after a struggling ride along town delivering the newspapers then turning back, riding to the school grounds of Calist High. This was Ann's first year so she was a freshman, her eyes met teal blue ones as she saw her best friend walk up to her [guess c'mon] Miles 'Tails' Prower. A big smile spread across his white muzzle as he hugged Ann, now in high school Tails had also changed his style of clothing. Now wearing a dark green jacket the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a grey top underneath, wearing his regular gloves and shoes and black pants. "Ann it's so good to see you." He said patting her on the back before letting go, "Good to see you to Tails, so is your bro coming here?" Ann asked scavenging for her pen and notepad in her big sling bag which was over her right shoulder.

"Yep, he said he was staying hear for few years to watch me and yeah." Tails said looking down at a brown leaf before crushing it with his shoe embarrassed, "Great it'd be nice to see how 'awesome' he really is." Ann said testing Tails trying to push him to start bragging.

But he was not as gullible as he was before in primary school, [read last chapter] they walked through the doors after Ann had chained her bike to get knocked over by a yellow dog. "Hey, watch were your going loser!" Fussed the yellow dog looking down to see who dare ran into her, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ann the Hedgehog, you don't learn do you?"

Ann groaned cursing under her breath as she sat up starting to collect her things a frown upon her face staying silent not wanting to cause trouble on the first day, "Hi Champagne, hi Lisa, hi Flora." Tails greeted grinding his teeth together but Ann put up a hand to stop him from ranting on.

"Well then this year is gonna be the same like the past ones, so don't try pulling fast ones on me. You haven't seen me get angry." She threatened her voice low but Ann wasn't surprised she was used to the pain, screams, and threats, everything. But she had Tails and that's all she needed.

"Um Tails are these girls annoying you?" a confused handsome voice [to Champagne, Flora, Lisa and the other girls. Except Ann] to his best bud, the girls turned around and instantly their hearts fluttered "No they were just leaving." Tails answered sending daggers into their backs with his eyes.

"Hey you alright there?" asked the same voice as the girls walked away, Ann looked up to see a blue Hedgehog standing in front of her. He wore a light blue jacket [like Tails also unbuttoned] with no top underneath, he had white gloves, with red sneakers [the ones from SA] and white trouser pants with a black belt wrapped around it.

"Yeah thanks." Ann said showing her face to him for the first time "No problem. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He introduced himself with a cocky grin on his face, "I'm Ann, Ann the Hedgehog." Ann also produced herself with a tomboy thumbs up and a hand shake.

Authors note: Hi guys! Sonics dramatic entrance dun, dun, dun! Champagne got owned back there now wasn't she? Heh, heh. *rubs finger under nose like Sonic does] One review. Sweet! Thanks people. I hope to get more like in caught.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower Sega. Champagne the Dog, Lisa the Chihuahua, Flora the Fox, Ann the Hedgehog and the story belong to, AnntheHedgehog.


	6. Friends

Sonics POV

Ann grinned at me as both of us [including Tails] walked down the hallway Ann was holding a yellow notepad with a pencil; I didn't question why as she was listening to Tails explain how they met. I've never stared at a girl but Ann, man did I stare!

Every detail swarmed into my head she looked picture perfect with the clothes she was beautiful, I let out a small sigh catching Ann's attention making her turn surprisingly fast catching my gaze. Our eyes locked but Tails being my little bro decided to break the 'moment' between us, "I found our lockers!" Tails said a big smile like when you do a surprise party for your best friend.

"Nice job Tails." Ann thanked smiling at him before taking out books, pencils and her schedule, "Uh Sonic? Mobius to Sonic." Ann said clicking her fingers waiting for an answer. A frown went across her face before she screamed into my ear "SONIC!" I jumped back curling up into a ball, peeking out for any danger.

"S-Sorry got a little sidetracked." I stuttered getting up, blushing at how long I was staring at her. "That's alright, sorry about that. Got carried away." Ann explained running a hand through her quills also blushing a little, the bell rung as all three of us walked over to our classes I silently muttered a 'thank you' as I read my schedule, P.E.

Normal POV

Sonic walked onto the fake grass he took a whiff of the fresh air as a small smile spread across his face, he looked kind of peaceful if you were Ann. "Ann hey! Over here!" he said waving at Ann to join him, she ran over but to her dismay was tripped by none other then herself. Champagne, "What a coincidence, looks like the school is begging for me to beat you up." Champagne said looking up hearing a small mumble leave her botox lips.

But Sonic had heard this time and stormed over in regret for letting them pass him, "Ahem, do you mind leaving Ann alone?" Sonic asked tapping his foot impatiently showing a big frown. "Sonic oh it's so nice to meet you, I'm Champagne and this is Lisa and Flora." Champagne said cheerfully sneaking up and whispering in his ear 'trust me, she's a wimp.' Sonic shrugged them aside and checked up on Ann, her leg was bruised on the knee but there was no blood. "Thanks Sonic." Ann mumbled to Sonic winking at him, "No worries, you alright?" the blue hero asked concerned for Ann's well being.

"Well I can stand on two feet." Ann explained standing up then walking over [with Sonic] to the fake grass, "Alright kids! Hi freshmen's, it's very nice to meet you. I'm your phys Ed teacher, Ms. Colca." She greeted still booming even without a microphone, she could be louder then a fire engine. "Now first were going to do 3 laps around the track alright?" kids signaled they were fine while others pleaded to not do it, Ann and Sonic positioned themselves next to each other "Good luck." Sonic said "You to." Ann shot back.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Ms. Colca yelled as everyone ran off, Sonic and Ann zoomed off leaving the whole class behind in a blue and aqua streak. "You're fast." Sonic said impressed at her speed and agility "Thanks, you as well." Ann complimented a bit unsteady, "What's wrong?" Sonic asked as Ann groaned.

"What's our next subject?" Ann asked Sonic was wondering what would possibly make her groan, "Uh… Singing and Dancing why?" he asked totally stumped by her question. "You'll find out." Ann was showing no emotion just a rock hard face to beat Sonic, Ann then was a few strides in front and grinned but let her guard down for a few seconds when Sonic instantly caught up making it a draw.

"Dang!" Ann said under her breath waiting impatiently for the class to complete their task. Sonic saw sadness which caused him to sit next to her. "What's wrong?" but she was in another world, her sadness was actually a train of thought, sweat ran down his chest as he carefully got closer trying to break her thought.

The piercing sound of a whistle made Ann jump as she dropped the basketball in her hand; her brain was like a camera but in slow motion. Her brain took pictures of her surroundings and held them in her head for vital info, even people she was able to read them like a book.

But Sonic confused Ann while Ann confused Sonic, both trying to figure things out about each other not letting their brains rest until they've solved the puzzle. "Hit the showers kids' then get outta here!" instructed the teacher watching them walk through the double doors Ann was still staring at Sonic. Giving him a twinge of uneasiness, 'Why can't I understand him? What's the matter with me? He's like a never ending book!' Ann thought to herself following the girls into the bathrooms still trying to put the pieces together.

'What's she so scared about our next class? Why is she so pretty? Why is she making me want to be next to her? All these questions, they pick my brain like crows. I can't even do work without glancing at her.' Sonic asked himself these things since they spoke this morning, man friendships are very easy to make.

Authors Note: Yo! Sorry I was so late to update, thanks for the 2 reviews guys would be pleased to receive more, got to go. Cya!

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sega. Champagne the Dog, Lisa the Chihuahua, Flora the Fox, Ms. Colca, Ann the Hedgehog, AnntheHedgehog.


	7. Happy Ending

Ann sighed as she was forced up onto the black stage, her head felt dizzy while her eyes were squinting through the bright lights as she sighed again before breathing in a starting to sing.

She quickly memorized the beat of the song and tapped her foot to keep it going.

'[Oh, oh] so much for my happy ending.'

'[Oh, oh] so much for my happy ending.'

'Oh, oh, oh…'

'Let's talk this over, it's not like were dead.'

She quickly gained her confidence as her voice grew louder with every breath she took blowing the whole class [especially the teacher] away.

'Was it something I did? Was it something you said?'

'Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead.'

Ann hit every note at the right time in the right sequence; everyone's mouth dropped at least a foot.

'Held up so high, on such a breakable thread.'

'You were all the things I thought I knew.'

'And I thought we could be.'

She grabbed the microphone holding it up against her lips as she prepared for the chorus; she counted the beat in her head. Smiling as the chorus came and bursted out like fireworks.

'You were everything, everything. That I wanted.'

'But we lost it.'

'All of our memories so close to me just fade away.' 'All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.'

[Oh, oh, oh, oh]

'You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say.'

'They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they.'

'But they don't know me, do they even know you?'

'All the things you hide from me.'

'All the stuff that you do?'

Soon after a few 2 more choruses and verse 3 she was finished, the class applauded Ann with flattery and pats on the back. She walked over to Tails and Sonic both of them equally as surprised as everyone else, "You didn't tell me you could sing." Tails said frowning a bit Ann just chuckled at his reaction.

"That was amazing Ann! You were dynamite!" Sonic said adoring Ann as she blushed at his comment, "Well, well if it isn't Miss Goody Two Shoes!" Champagne snickered at Ann ruining the celebration. [As usual]

"I bet you couldn't do any better." Sonic defended Ann tapping his foot impatiently which made a blur of red and white, Sonic glared at Champagne and watched her storm off gossiping about something. "Thanks Sonic." Ann said placing a hand on his shoulder, he blushed wildly at her hand but manned up and pushed the flattery away.

"No problemo Ann, their just morons." Sonic said running a hand through his quills, meanwhile Tails was enjoying Sonics reaction when she was around.

The bell went as everyone filed out of class grabbing their backpacks and cramming through the two metal doors to 'freedom' as the jocks called it, Ann took her time as she rode her back through the peaceful streets, waving at adults as she passed by before ending up back in the dog house, she sighed her mother holler something.

Authors note: 7th chappie yes! The dreams coming up soon now we get to the action.

Disclaim: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sega.

Ann the Hedgehog, Champagne the Dog, AnntheHedgehog.

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavinge.


	8. The Dream

Ann's POV

I trudged up the stairs after going through another taunting 8 gruesome hours with no rest or breather, my head swelled with tiredness, all fogged up so I couldn't think. My body was breaking down trying to force as much adrenaline to get me up those stairs and into my cozy bed, of course your wondering what time it is, well its 11:15 if you must desperately know.

Finally after what seemed liked forever, [which was only 3 minutes] I arrived in my room, the only place I was at peace that was until mum needed something. I slowly took off my tank top and pants whilst grabbing my toothbrush and scrubbing away the plaque stuck to my teeth, but I couldn't really care about that, my mind just wanted to sleep.

I put on my PJ's and let out a sigh before clambering into my bed, turning off the lamp, shrugging off all my problems and going to sleep. Letting my imagination take over, and dragging me into a fantasized world.

In the dream [Normal POV]

A dark eerie forest thrashed violently through the upcoming storm, lightening crackled through the air before crash landing into the earth sending aloud 'BOOM!' far and wide. The decaying trees held on to the loosened soil gripping, trying to escape the storms mighty clutches, leaves swirled helplessly in the cold midnight storm.

A thunder clap deafened the animals that were staying barricaded inside their homes praying they would live through this, now this happened a lot here so it wasn't a surprise.

In the middle of this all stood a aqua Hedgehog, she grasped onto the limb of a tree holding on for dear life as she prayed god would forgive her sins and save her, taking her away from this all. Ann let out a terrified scream but this didn't do anything but strengthen the storm telling her it wouldn't back down.

Then it stopped, as though a tap had been turned off. Ann still held onto the branch just in case, she thanked the tree when the worst was over soon animals sneaked out of their hiding places and thanked Jesus for saving they're lives. A sudden hiss came behind Ann as she quickly turned around, eyes darting for any sudden movement. A rustle between the bushes sent Ann on a wild goose chase as she followed after it; a dead end blocked its route giving Ann an opportunity to catch a glimpse of this guy. He turned around and faced her, he looked revolting.

His whole body looked like it was decaying like an ancient mummy but with the bandages off, his pupils were gone revealing nothing but sockets; Ann was more disgusted by his look, a black Hedgehog with tips of blue on his frizzy spikes, tail and ears.

His teeth were yellow and were false grossing her out, he had a robotic right arm and left leg which reflected in the sun but didn't make him look any better, scars and bruises were patched onto his body like cloth but the most horrible thing was his voice. Old, rusty nearly sounding like he was hissing.

"Hello Ann." He greeted revealing his false teeth smirking at the disgusted Hedgehog regretting following him, "It's so nice to meet you." He continued opening up his arms as though asking for a hug. "W-Who are you?" Ann asked pointing at him finding her voice, "I'm anger, pain, insanity and scared." He said taking a few strides towards her but Ann moved back on guard and ready to fight.

"But for now, just call me Hell." He said bowing down to Ann kissing her hand gently Ann forced her hand away from his grip, "You don't get it do you?" the words rolled off his tongue like a semi-trailer "You can't escape me Ann, I'll always find you." Hell said stumping Ann with his words.

Hell then opened up his mouth making Ann watch two huge white fangs dislodged from the gum then grew longer; he closed his mouth letting the fangs sit there. They went right up to his chin, frightening Ann more and more making her curious about what else he could do.

So far he was a mummy and a vampire. "I'm hungry… *hiss* you look like a delicious treat." Hell explained taking a step, watching it's prays movement. She sped off running as fast as she could. Dodging trees, bushes and more.

Then she came to a rock face numerous times she tried scrambling up but no grips to help her, "Looks like the tables have turned?" Hell said lunging at Ann but she commando rolled out of the way, he punched her in the jaw making her land on her back. Hell watched as her bruises disappeared not leaving a scratch; Ann smirked before knocking him off his feet sending him tumbling to the ground. Ann grabbed him then thrusted him into the rock face, he was dead Ann felt his pulse but there was none, and Ann sighed standing up and walking off.

"*Hiss*" is all Ann heard before Hell lunged at her, then a terrifying scream pierced through the air then silencing. The trees swayed, the bushes rustled.

Authors note: Now that was scary! Hi guys as you requested [well my cousin did] I've completed the next chapter, if you find any mistakes please tell me. Hell will be explained later in the story.

Disclaim: Ann the Hedgehog, Hell the Mamphog AnntheHedgehog.


	9. Soul Stealer

Ann's black phoned vibrated on the table making Ann sit up right, she grasped her phone, rubbed her eyes and checked the ID. It was Sonic, she groaned in pain pressing accept and hearing Sonics voice ring through her head. "Yo Ann, it's Sonic." He explained with a sad tone in his voice, she immediately was worried.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked stressed about the weird dream she had, "My mum and dad want me to move… with Tails." Sonic had dropped the bombshell with such an easy expression it infuriated and frightened her. She was scared because they were her only friends but was infuriated of the way he said it as though he pleaded his mum and dad to leave Ann, maybe even calling her a witch or something along those lines.

"But why? Why now when you just came?" Ann asked hating to hear the reason, Ann sweated she had to wipe her forehead with a tissue. "I don't know, but I think they don't like the jobs here." Sonic explained sadness filling his voice, "We are leaving tomorrow morning… me and Tails would be really pleased to see you one last time." Sonic said with a hint of hope.

"OK… well uh, cya." Ann said sighing taking in her dream and reality at the same time was pretty hard to do, he hang up without another word, and Ann's world was suddenly upside down. Why did Sonics parents want to leave? Who was this Hell guy? What did he mean by I'll always find you? Did Sonic and Tails get they're say in this mess? All these questions collided into each other, Ann gripped her head as though trying to stop it from exploding, she sighed before turning on her lamp, grabbing her notepad and drawing what that guy in her dream looked like.

The scariest thing about him was positively his voice, it sounded like a sin whispering in your ear making you feel guilty in yourself. Or a pan sizzling causing a huge fire, burning anyone with the whips of flame sprouting out of the pan.

She had completed a very gruesome task, Ann looked to her left and saw the movie **Night on Elm Street** making her shudder, and maybe that's what triggered it? No to obvious, maybe it was the way people were treating her. No, wait maybe emotions had triggered it.

Ann thought of every negative thing that could cause her brain to imagine up that dark character. Ann shuddered trying to think of what happened through sequence, but her brain was occupied on Sonic and Tails. The weird thing was right after Ann had met Sonic they had to move; maybe he was the one who triggered it. NO! That was the stupidest thing Ann had ever thought of.

Sonic was a really helpful person, he would never hurt Ann, would he? Ann jumped hearing a door creak open a silent hiss echoed through the house. Ann dislodged three long sharp blades out of her knuckles [like Wolverine] and approached the door carefully; stealth was on her side tonight.

Another hiss seeped through the door, but this time sockets glowed through the crack, Ann slowly turned the knob and thrust the door open. There stood Hell, he grinned maliciously at Ann leaping on her not realizing the blades forming from her knuckles.

Ann sliced his chest with her blades making Hell let out a big howl, Ann was quick ramming into him forcing him straight into the wall. "What do you want?" Ann asked impatiently letting Hell catch his breath by inhaling and exhaling, "Your *ack* soul." The way he said it… just like Sonic, he morphed changing into a blue hedgehog.

Shocked. Ann punched him forcefully knocking him out, "Well you're not getting it." Ann explained watching Hell turn into dust floating out of the window. Ann huffed; her lungs were straining, heart pumping a million miles per hour. "He packed a punch." Ann said chuckling at herself, she shifted her head were he first was. A card was placed there; Ann picked it up, opened it up then read the contents.

**Dear Ann,**

**I just wanted you to know I am not finished yet,**

**I will defeat you; I will collect your soul.**

**You will be mine, Ann the Hedgehog.**

**Your friends will not be able to protect you.**

**Nor yourself, I shall haunt you in your dreams**.

**Until you give yourself in to the darkness,**

**Nothing shall protect you from my wrath.**

**I, Hell the Mamphog, shall destroy your sanity.**

**And change it into insanity, twisting your brain,**

**From Hell. **

Ann dropped the note, shut the blinds, closed the windows, locked the door and barricade herself underneath her blankets gripping her pillow ever so tightly it would stop your blood pressure. Ann shut her eyes and forced herself to sleep, amazingly it was the next day.

Authors note: Wham! Hell really frightened Ann there now didn't he; I wonder if Ann is causing this herself? Anyway thanks for the reviews guy. Really cool. Hope to receive more.

Disclaim: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sega/Sonic team.

Ann the Hedgehog, Hell the Mamphog, AnntheHedgehog.


	10. Destiny or Fate?

Sonics POV

I searched around for an aqua head as I, Tails, Mum and Dad awaited Ann's arrival, I felt so bad for not telling her face to face but what could I do? Tell her then leave her helplessly star struck by what was going on. But I felt guilty for leaving Ann alone after what I experienced yesterday with those three girls, I looked at Tails, he wasn't giving up on Ann that easy.

Tails looked side to side his ears twitching with every voice he heard, I wanted to hug him but… he seemed, well kinda lost. Y'know in another world thinking what you could have done to prevent this, but nothing could, 'It was fate.' Was what mother had said, but she was wrong, I think they wanted to go not because it was fate but decision.

"Sonic! Tails!" Tails eyes lit up and so did mine we sang Ann's name in chorus both tracking the voice seeing her weave in and out through the crowd, leaping on top of us like trapped prey, but she was more gentle.

"You came." Tails seemed actually surprised which puzzled me, "Of course I did, and even though you might be going I would always be there." Ann said ears drooping messing with her hair tying it around her finger then untying.

This was it; we heard the engine of the old, dirty, rusty train pull up to the stations. People bustled out while others rushed in pushing aside the people like a matter of life and death, we took our time, saying goodbyes and wishing for the best.

Mum and Dad dragged us on to the train watching the doors seal, we waved one last goodbye before the train chugged off, and Ann chased after for a while until she got to the end of the platform. A tear crept down her cheek resting there before falling off; I could hear it over the engine. I broke into tears cuddling up to Tails cradling him to sleep, when I stooped my eyes were red and swollen, vision blurry and a huge headache.

But I remembered it's good to cry, and closed my eyes letting tiredness get the better of me. I didn't fight it, I just wanted to get away from this horrible nightmare, wake up in bed getting ready for another school day. But no one felt pity for me or Tails as the train carried on to the destination; I heard Mum and Dad whispering about something. I drifted to sleep, Tails in my arms, heartbeat slowing down and relaxing my muscles as the train continued its endless journey.

6 years later…

Ann hummed quietly as she stirred the boiling pot bubbling with delicious sauce, aromas wafted out of the window, going out to streets to the neighbors in her peaceful neighborhood, on a peaceful street, on a peaceful night, in a peaceful world.

A siren wailed causing the next door neighbors bulldog howling after it trying to be louder then the challenger, Ann carefully poured the contents onto a bowl filled with pasta, it oozed over the side she watched the liquid flow through the pasta like a river.

She licked her lips using a teaspoon to taste the sauce checking the temperature, "Good as always." Ann whispered, trying not to awaken the neighbors. The pot was placed in the sink with a cup and a couple of spoons, knives and forks.

Placing the plate onto the table, sitting down, placing cheese onto the pasta, picking up her spoon and stabbing her fork into the pasta then placing it in her mouth. Chewing the food in delight getting the sweet taste of the sauce and cold cheese mixed with pasta melting in her mouth.

A silent knock which sounded like a radio turned full blast stopped Ann from eating her dinner, walking over and opening the door. "Miss Ann, I believe you are having pasta tonight I see?" it was Joey Ann's psychiatrist, he was a kangaroo with a plump belly, always caught in a leather hat, green tie, black suitcase and green checkered suit.

"Oh Joey, I forgot totally about our appointment. Sorry about that, you know me forget me not." Ann tapped her head welcoming Joey in apologizing for her forgetfulness, "I just got a bit greedy with the pasta, but I do have some Lasagna if you would like?" Ann questioned the chubby Kangaroo.

"I'm fine trying to lose some weight." He explained thanking for the kind present, Ann grinned cheerfully placing herself at the table with him, continuing her succulent creation.

"So having any bad dreams, if so has it proceeded?" asked the Kangaroo whipping off his hat wiping his brow, "Yes, but they haven't proceeded anymore." Ann answered feeding her hungry stomach. Ann had tried to deal with the dream for a long time but since there was no support and nothing to calm her she couldn't help it, so in the end she made an appointment with Joey trying to find the core of this nightmare frenzy.

But it just wouldn't leave her head these theories were checked and were wrong.

The way she was sleeping was usually on her belly, she tried on the sides and her back but nothing worked instead her duvet ending up on the ground with her in it.

What she ate on a daily basis, 2 muffins, [4 on weekends] a cup of tea, [loads of sugar, that keeps me going halfway through the school day] for lunch it was usually noodles in a box with some orange juice, for dinner was like this: Monday she had schnitzel, Tuesday was pasta with broccoli, Wednesday was pizza day, Thursday was snack day, Friday was sausages with salad and fried chips then garlic bread and on Saturday and Sunday was spaghetti bolognaise. But she was just ending up with a little stomach afterwards. [which she lost on her daily runs]

So far that was it, she was put on pain killers to soothe her muscles, thoughts and mostly sweat which dripped off her like a leaking tap. Joey wrote this in his notebook which he calls his forget-me-not book. After a few sessions I understood why, always fumbling or fidgeting or patting his brow with his hanky muttering apologies for being unprepared and disorganized. But now the tables had turned spooking Ann just a twinge.

"Well I hope that maybe you could come in so we can take another scan on your head." Joey added after scribbling some words on a blank piece of paper now filled with tidy writing, "Of course, but it will have to be quick. I have an extra shift tomorrow." Ann assured grabbing the plates and starting to clean them one by one.

"Alright then, six am no sooner." Warned Joey as he hopped off his seat [you get it? Hop? Ha! Priceless man, priceless] he bounced out of the door slamming it shut behind him; "OK" Ann answered silently scrubbing the pot with extra soap. After washing the cutlery, putting everything away, [while nearly breaking a glass given from her aunt] having a never ending shower, putting on her PJ's, brushing her teeth then wrapping herself in the warmth of her bed clicked off the lamp and waited until the night illuminated bringing a soft gentle glow into the room before falling back into the realm of her nightmares.

Authors note: Hi guys now I know this might be a bit of a SPOILER but, I wanna know out of these categories you want me to do next either, Mario or Vampire Knight. You choose. I'm putting up a poll so you can tell me there or you can review and say so.

Disclaim: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sega/Sonic Team.

Ann the Hedgehog, Joey the Kangaroo, AnntheHedgehog.


	11. Assistant

Ann sighed quietly as she seated herself on a wooden chair hearing creaks from the old splintering wood, a chuckle let her mouth as though the chair was teasing her of being 'overweight'. Ann looked around the white paint which had just been placed on last week already scratches were over the silky white paint.

"Ah, sorry for the hold up." Joey bounced towards his desk before sitting his plump body onto his squeaky computer chair; Ann nodded in understanding explaining she had to skip her shift to arrive as quickly as possible. Joey stopped her by fixing his glasses onto his snout, coughing, getting himself comfortable, grabbing the papers and saying aloud the questions to Ann for her to explain every single detail of her dream.

"Well it ended with the trees swaying in the breeze and the bushes rustling, and then glowing red eyes appeared in the bush with an evil grin. Then I wake up." Ann was used to the dream but her body was always sweating and she always found herself sprawled on the floor like a starfish. "Okay now we have actually bought in someone you knew along time ago to live with you and try to calm your dreams." Joey explained "Nightmares you mean." Ann corrected.

"Come in!" Joey ushered in the assistant leaving Ann boggled, right in front of her stood a blue hedgehog with slick spikes wearing a blue tank top with white showing on the bottom, white gloves, red sneakers and white baggy pants.

"S-Sonic?" Ann whispered her ears twitching to the name she had just recalled, "Ann! Boss you never told me it was her!" he seemed disgusted that he wasn't warned. "Sonic?" Ann repeated loving to hear that name roll off her tongue, her vision blurred and she saw double Ann got up and walked over, running a hand through his quills checking if she wasn't dreaming.

"Oh Sonic, I missed you so much." Ann whispered in his ear making the speedy hedgehog blush, "Me too Ann." He answered calming Ann's worked up nerves. She swayed her body and senses slowing down slowing her heartbeat, breathing and movements.

"Sonic…" is all she said before plummeting to the floor which to her seemed like a eternity, she slowly watched Sonic reach down and catch her with his soft gloves picking her up bridal style screaming her name at her, worry imprinted on his muzzle. 'Don't worry, I'm alright.' She thought falling asleep resting her boggled brain, rapid heartbeat, quick nerves and relaxing her aching body.

**Authors Note: I got 2 reviews on that chapter for Thank You which I shall continue after this story! If you want to plz vote on my profile for that poll over Vampire Knight and Mario.**

Disclaim: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega/ Sonic team.

Ann the Hedgehog, Joey the Kangaroo, AnntheHedgehog.


	12. Reality Is Great

**Ann's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock as it beeped silently bouncing off the walls and into my head, I had just had one of the most strangest dreams, I was with Joey when Sonic walked in and well… you know what happens next. I wondered what caused me to think about him I hadn't seem him for a few years now, maybe my mind felt like crushing me emotionally too?

The door opened up a fraction an emerald eye spied through the door to check if I was awake, who was in the house? Maybe it was the mailman or something must have seen my door ajar and felt like taking a peep inside? But as usual I was incorrect; a red sneaker placed itself on the white carpet laid down neatly in my room. Then another one appeared showing a yellow buckle on a white strap. I hit my head swore at my brain for making me see illusions of Sonics famous sneakers scowling at myself for believing the dream was realistic.

I growled at myself when I heard his gentle and worried tone echo through the room "Ann… are you." He hesitated opening up the door slowly meaning no harm. "Alright? It's me… Sonic" he finished his sentence slowly, I've never seen Sonic act so slow in my entire life!

I then remembered I was seeing illusions which calmed my intense heartbeat, pounding against my chest, wanting to spring out and take my emotions with it. He soon had the door wide open as he carefully joined me on the bed, sitting on the end when I wished he was right next to me.

"I'm sorry, I should've known." What did he mean? What was he supposed to know? All the questions circled round my brain like a washing machine on turbo, "I must be dreaming." I thought aloud catching Sonic by surprise "What?" he seemed now confused, worried and panicked I kept going "I must be dreaming still." I answered again hitting my forehead, pinching myself pretty much doing everything. I was about to hit my head onto the table but Sonic grabbed my wrist and pulled me close, letting his fingers go through my thick messy curls.

He felt so warm "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." He warned pulling me into a hug, I was right next to his chest I could hear his heart. So I wasn't dreaming I assured myself, blushing by what I whispered into Sonics ear. I immediately squeezed him, "Sonic! I thought I had been dreaming again! I missed you so much. How's Tails? Why are you here? Did Joey ask you to come?" I rushed into all these questions then froze; Sonic had placed a finger on my lips hushing me with the gesture.

He pondered for a little on these questions; he then explained everything also sending some questions back to me. "What dreams? Tails is alright he thought you might still live here and gave me the address so I was gonna come anyway. I'm here because well since eggy's on 'vaca' I can't lay a finger on him, pretty disappointing."

A big grin which I had missed so much appeared showing he was done speaking for awhile, "Well I have these nightmares when I am in this huge storm! After it I chase this guy, whose name is Hell, then in the end I die and it shows this bush with red glowing eyes and an evil grin." Ann reacted what happened in the dream to a wide-eyed Sonic.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen again" he put a hand on the right side of his chest, making me chuckle at how funny and cocky he still seemed to be. "Sonic you don't know how I feel for you to be back!" Ann assured leaping onto her best friend, "Me too Ann, me too." Sonic answered watching Ann toy with his quills.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Joey said peeping through the door "But I must go, Sonic. You know what to do." Joey walked out closing the door keeping it a few centimeters wide. "Let's get started." He announced handing me a journal and a pen.

**Authors note: Ch12 yay! My cousin was wondering yesterday when the next chapter it would come up. 3 reviews cool guys hope you will well ya know review.**

Disclaim: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega/Sonic Team.

Ann the Hedgehog, Joey the Kangaroo, AnntheHedgehog.


	13. Nightmares and Friendships

5 months later…

"Ah! No st-stay back!" Ann thrashed around in her bed swinging from side to side rocking the bed like a boat in a storm. She kept on mumbling trying to force her eyes to open and come back to reality but they wouldn't budge, sealed tight which meant she was to deep to escape his mummified body and red glowing eyes staring into her soul flinching at every breath, blink or movement her nightmare made.

Her bed creaked loudly; a tree branch gnarled at the window, hail landed on the roof all these things making the dream more horrifying, then any nightmare you'd ever imagine or endure. "Sonic!" she yelled in her sleep her voice ringing through the house and reaching Sonics room making him sit upright and bolt into Ann's room to soothe her nerves.

He then whispered her name a few times before her eyes lids revealed her brown eyes again, gleaming in the dark room with Sonics emerald orbs seeing the state of her bed. "It's alright, he's gone now… He won't come back again for awhile, sh…" Sonic cradled the petrified Ann in his secure arms, soothing her thoughts and calming her nerves, she took big breaths of air to calm her. Sonic waited patiently for her to calm down then sneakily ran a paw through her curls.

"Sonic, stop it." She whispered grabbing his paw and forced it around her waist pushing him down onto the comfy bed, Ann now on top of him and placing her head on his chest. "Cheeky." He murmured secretly, a smile inching across her muzzle until a giggle escaped from her soft lips.

She snuggled closer, while Sonic pushed her into his chest surprising Ann, but wriggled closer accepting the invitation. She joined Sonic in a peaceful slumber knowing he would protect her from her dreadful nightmares.  
Next morning 8:30am…

"Time to go!" he whispered enthusiastically in Ann's ear making it twitch as Sonic shuffled out from under Ann and descended downstairs to make himself and her breakfast. "5 more minutes mum." She said sounding irritated with Sonics awakening, she flopped off the bed and crawled [literally] into the bathroom. She ignored the ice cold tiles as she undressed to wake up with a welcoming hot shower-. "What the?" the water was freezing; she jumped out and growled then "Sonic! The water's playing up again!" she explained down to her blue friend as he trudged out in the mud and switched on the hot water. "Thank you!" she sang sweetly to Sonic when he slammed the door shut, then went back to his objective of trying to take a stuck muffin out of the toaster without burning his gloves or paw.

Ann hummed quietly, brushing her long hair letting it flow freely down her back. Ann hurried down the stairs and thanked Sonic with a peck on the cheek [causing him to go bright as a tomato] and gave him a 'good morning' hug before taking her plate as well as her tea and eating the amazing plate of food.

"Well I'm off." Sonic announced taking a big chunk of a ripe apple from the fruit bowl, "OK, thanks for last night." Ann said Sonic gave a small nod and strode out the door to go visit Joey.

After Ann had washed off the remainders of crust stuck in the toaster she placed herself on the couch, holding the same journal Sonic had given her 5 months ago. This was used to keep track of progress in Ann's dreams and how she felt after them, so far they had gone nowhere, the dream hadn't progress in a long time [which Ann was glad of] causing the progression to stop.

Sonic had tried a new method: which was getting closer to her and trying to understand her, he had accomplished that with flying colors and had discovered that she had created her own little world about herself. Only she allowed people to enter and exit, Sonic was welcomed into her 'world' very kindly.

Now both of them allowed people in who they thought would never turn on them, Ann tapped the pencil against her lips thinking of what to write.

**Dear diary,**

**My dreams haven't progressed since Sonic has come to help me, I thankful for that. If he was never invited I bet I would have gone suicide right now! But, one thing keeps popping in my head, the day I met Sonic…Then that night the dream how it suddenly just developed. **

**Maybe I'm just being paranoid I have been for a long time I mean, c'mon you think he would've got bored with the same thing happening over and over again, wouldn't he? I guess I'm begging for him no pleading to leave me alone and go haunt someone else's thoughts and dreams.**

Maybe the whole thing has moral to it like a story, like…Don't go into humungous storms, or don't follow strangers or hissing noises coming from a forest. Don't fight a mummy we aren't heroes. There must be about 10 morals to my dream, I might ask Sonic to list some for me.

**Or maybe a warning that I'll meet a guy named Hell. Or a sign that something hellish is going to happen soon, I don't know, well I'll inform you if I have anymore ideas about the dream.**

**From Ann.**

Ann slammed the journal shut holding her aching wrist, cursing at how fast she wrote. She sat there for a while, calming her hand and shaking it violently to force pins and needles away. Then slumped into the couch letting the warmth of the crackling fire engulfed her in another round of nightmares, or so she thought…

**Authors Note: 13 chapter alright! Let's get it on peeps! Sorry had a bit too much sugar, plz review or comment whatever you call it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaim:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega/ Sonic team.

Ann the Hedgehog, Joey the Kangaroo, AnntheHedgehog.


	14. The Necklace

Ann's dreams swelled with harmony as she actually slept peacefully ever since those last 6 years, she remembered when Sonic had taken her to the fair, she achieved getting Sonic into the water and taught him how to stay afloat. All these things were easily forgotten after that nightmare seeping into her head.

Then everything went blurry, the pool now looked liked a tsunami getting ready to engulf Sonic and her. The rollercoaster getting ready to soar off into the sky and then plummet a good 40 meters to the ground. Then it twisted back into the horrible dream which haunted her.

"Ann! Ann! C'mon wake up!" Sonic penetrated the bloody sight as Ann finally left the realm of her nightmares, she gasped for breath as though had been dragged underwater. "Sonic! My dreams were suddenly calm then they, turned and twisted back to the nightmare." Ann croaked her throat dry, "Drink?" he asked Ann nodded and drank greedily.

"Okay, do you want to write this down?" he motioned over to the journal, opening it up then preparing for a mouthful of words tumbling out of her mouth. Sonic finally slammed the journal shut just able to keep up with Ann's pace of words.

"Okay, do you want to go to work?" Ann knew he cared for her welfare more then himself, "No, maybe we could talk… You know about our world?" Ann looked away shyly. She blushed when Sonic placed a paw on her cheek, picked her up in bridal style, place her on the armchair and start the fire until it was illuminating the darkened room.

Sonic joined her, placing her on his lap then parting his legs so she was in between. "So, what's happenin?" he asked admiring of how amazingly imaginative she was, "What do you think needs to be changed?" Ann asked looking up at the restless Hedgehog as he explained about what sounded out of place.

Sonic had always been there for Ann when she needed him the most, had encouraged her, promised her so much and she had given so little. Ann felt spoiled and selfish, "Ann I want to give you something." He pulled out a silver necklace, on the end was the letter A, it gleamed with gold gems and a green sapphire on the right and left. "Sonic…" she trailed off suddenly lost for words, "It's to let you know I'll stay by your side no matter what, and I'll never ever regret becoming your best friend!" he explained making Ann's heart skip a beat or two. "I've got one too!" he grabbed another one this time with an S on it, a blue opal and white diamonds were encrusted like Ann's.

"Sonic, thank you!" she squeezed him tightly, for so long she had loved this blue Hedgehog and was struggling to hide it from him for much longer. "No worries." He enjoyed the hug and pecked her on the shoulder, he recoiled quickly, his eyes apologetic "I-I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself." He explained running a hand through his quills.

"It's alright." Ann assured pecking him on the shoulder now, the phone rang making Ann curse under her breath. "Okay I'll be there." Ann listened, trying to decipher the quick panic the manager was saying.

"Sorry Sonic, but I have to go, Lucy's not feeling well and all." Sonic nodded understanding how much every penny meant to Ann, "Sonic… Thanks again." She winked cheekily at him clipping the necklace around her neck before sprinting out the door without another word.

**Authors Note:** I finally had the strength to push on and continue, now the real action begins next chapter so yeah… Please review! I would really like some, on Thank You I actually dreamt I got another review and guess what? There was! I am now psychic.

**Disclaim:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega/ Sonic Team.

Ann the Hedgehog, AnntheHedgehog.


	15. Horrific Encounter With A Monster

**Ann's POV**

I grumbled as I was called by another customer who seemingly wasn't in the mood for any conversation, "Hello, what would you like today sir?" I asked in a sugar coated tone making him frown. "I would gladly like to have one of those pizzas everyone is talking about and a fresh glass of coke." No please? I thought, angry at the rude man who placed himself posh on the seat.

"Well what are you waiting for? Hush, hush." He motioned over to the counter, "What a jerk!" I mumbled as I stride through into the back to see people bustling about with plates on the urge of tipping, the cooks perfecting meals like art.

Aromas surrounded the room in rich spices, oils, foods, drinks and the smell of poultry would make you think this as the mother load of all food! I clipped the order onto the clips which dangled over the poultry table, "Another order!" I yelled warning everyone about it as though a new born baby had just been born.

Everyone hurried over and pinched it off the clip, "You should go home." I turned and saw Grim. His eyes were filled with fatigue as he tried to pry his eyes open, "No, you should." I clasped my hands together, "I insist." He ripped off my apron and shooed me out into the peaceful streets of Emerald Town.

I walked home suddenly realizing how tired I truly was, time went too fast as I arrived on the front steps of my home knowing Sonic would be waiting inside. But something made me hesitate before turning the door knob. I know understood why. There was Sonic, he looked paralyzed with a horrified and scared look on his face, something was wrong…

I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him, then both of us fell to the ground and everything went black. I felt like I was falling into a never ending abyss, it engulfed us both. Landed finally for what seemed like eternity, my back ached but quickly recovered. I realized that Sonic wasn't in my arms anymore.

I screamed his name but no reply; I gave up after I nearly lost my voice. I suddenly then realized I wasn't at home either, the trees were charcoal black, blood red sky, black clouds hid the Sun. [if there was one] Making it look like a storm had just developed, the ground it looked horrible, the soil was hard. The air was thick and foggy making me squint, a few steps forward when I heard a squelching noise.

I lifted my shoe to see green substance on it, the fog suddenly cleared I shrieked at the horrific sight I had laid my eyes on. On the ground lied a decaying corpse, but it wasn't human, or even animal. The green substance suddenly turned to red; I had just stepped into **this** things blood

I started running, I ran and skidded to a halt at the end of a cliff, I cursed to the sky. I stood there and looked down to see what looked like lava, a claw appeared rising from the lava. Frozen I dared to watch as out came hideous monster; it hovered over the lava like a dragonfly over water. It then leapt up to were I was standing causing me to fall on my knees and scurry back.

It eyes were fogged and blood red like the sky, it's decaying skin caused flies to crawl over it's whole body, holes in the skin of his putrid skin, the claws were clearer then water. I shuddered at the horrible sight.

I t pounced on top of me ready to devour me with its yellow fangs, I grasped onto his shoulders keeping him inches away from my face. His breath smelled horrible! Disgusted, frightened and worry all rolled into one as I held back the savage beast.

I looked to right to see a dagger placed in the heart of the dead monster on the ground. If I could just reach it I should be able to give the same blow to this guy. I reached out and pulled the dagger out from its chest, blood landing on my face. I gripped the dagger close to my heart and struggled to push this thing off.

I lunged the dagger at the monster, it staggered away from me as it held the dagger then it…

**Authors Note: **Cliffhanger! I know it's not the best cliffie butI did it didn't I? I wonder were Sonic went? Will Ann ever find him? Will she ever escape this horrific realm? Find out next time in My Hell!

**Disclaim:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega/Sonic Team.  
Ann the Hedgehog, My Hell, Grim, customer, AnntheHedgehog.


	16. Pain

**Anne's POV…**

I stared at the monster in front of me, as it charged once last time knowing it would soon die. I screamed and couldn't move, and then I felt something I had never felt before. Pain… thanks to me being a life-form I never felt a twinge of it, but now I understood and was actually happy that I was able to feel the emotion I've always wanted to experience.

He had twisted my leg backwards so I could not walk, my arm was spraying blood and I felt the bone crush under the weight. It bared it's fangs in delight as I cried out, I called out Sonics name hoping for him to scoop me up and keep me safe, but there were no barriers now. It enjoyed my pain, I wanted to die sobbing in this horrible place and thought I had nothing to live for.

This thing towered over my body, I was losing too much blood and even if it did die I would eventually grow pale and die. I felt like I was drunk and under water, pain. Over and over it played like a movie, but this was real. It gripped my shirt and I smelled his warm breath, but I rather die a slow death then a fast one. I used my hand and punched a hole through the middle of his decaying body.

Then turned to ashes in front of my eyes and it's once slimy form now turned into a pile of dust, I decided after a few gut wrenching breaths to access the damage of my torn body. I screamed and grimaced at the sight; my leg had been torn off and thrown next to the tree where I sat. I picked it up and wanted to fall asleep, it hurt so much like a chainsaw.

I stared at my detached leg and felt agony go up my body, had this happened to Sonic? Was he already dead? I didn't understand, why tonight? I the moved to the upper part of my body and screamed again this time my arm had been bended and was pulling out of the socket, tears fell down my muzzle like a waterfall.

"Why?" I sobbed and realized my bracelet was a meter away from me, "F*** it" I swore madly. I was gonna die either way, but I thought about Sonic and realized how selfish I was. He didn't want to die either but I bet he's looking for me right now, I ripped off and old branch off the tree I was under and reached out and pulled the bracelet closer.

It then flung back onto my left [and broken] arm then I felt my arm reforming and I felt like I was being tickled and giggled at the sensation, my leg vibrated on the ground then stuck it self on like glue and the bone regrew to its usual healthy form.

I stood up and made sure I still had my claws and watched them form from my knuckles, and grinned. "It's good to be back." I said aloud and looked at the path up ahead; the tree's were all clumped together and covered the area. I then heard his scream, it was Sonic.

**Authors Note:** I suddenly got the feeling to make this a crossover with Splatterhouse but then decided maybe I'll do it late dunno?

**Disclaim:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Matsuri Hino.  
Ann the Hedgehog, AnntheHedgehog.


	17. He's Alive

Ann soon came to a clearing and found decaying corpses of those same things that nearly killed her, she puffed up her cheeks and poked her tongue making raspberry sounds making her cheeks deflate. "Sonic!" she yelled listening for anything, her ears twitched to the sound of a small whimper. To her left was what looked like a big clump of electric blue ooze, it spread across the concrete like ground and then disintegrated.

She tip toed over to the ooze and heard a growl this time, her head went side to side and she continued. Ann knelt down and turned over the big lump and saw emerald green eyes well sort of like diamond shaped, fangs poked from his upper lip and he whimpered. This, thing was alive.

His claws were covered in blood and she then saw pieces of torn fabric on the ground next to him, this was definitely Sonic. Ann massaged his ears and he grinned showing sets of fangs but she wasn't scared of him, he pointed a finger down to his bare feet. Sonics shoes must of ripped through the transformation a hand well more like a claw stuck itself into the ooze, she grabbed it and he growled nearly kicking her.

"Hey, hey calm down big boy everything's gonna be alright Sonic. Don't worry one ripped my leg off before." She explained like it was normal to wake up in a hellhole like this. Ann smiled which calmed down the beast as she carefully pulled out the claw and threw it aside, green goo spilled from the hole it then patched up the hole like a band aid.

"Now tell me what -." Sonic leaped on top of her pinning her down with his claws like an eagle catching its pray with one swift movement, he licked her face and nudged her cheek. "S-Stop it, that tickles haha hey OK calm down!" she played with his ears; he stood on all fours and sniffed the air and growled. He wrapped his arms around her and the ooze enveloped her legs and upper body but leaving her head, "What?" she looked and groaned to see two monsters limp over to them. 

Sonic ran towards them like a bull, Ann was on top gripping to the ooze for dear life. He was still fast as usual, the sound of flesh and bones ripping apart wanted to make her spew. When she hopped off well Ann did.

Sonic whimpered and licked off all the tears that streamed down her face, _'don't cry. No need to.'_ Ann looked around to see him smiling. "Was that…You?" she asked confused, he tilted his head in confusion and helped her onto his back. They rode for a while before a humungous what looked like a Venus fly trap came into view, "Hell." Ann said reminding herself of that hideous Mamphog that had killed her in her dreams over and over again.

Sonic looked up at her in wonder, "Tell ya later, onward Sonic." She yelled like a knight he rolled his eyes and howled then ran off with Ann holding on. This was it.

**Authors Note: Second last chappie, got the idea from this pic I saw on deviant art.  
**

**Disclaim: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega/Sonic Team.  
Ann the Hedgehog, AnntheHedgehog.**


	18. Its Called Friendship

**Ann's POV…**

Sonic grunted and I jumped off his muscular back, he bared his fangs showing that he was ready. I nodded as my claws peeked out from my knuckles, I kicked the door and recoiled gripping my foot in agony. Sonic chuckled [I think] then rammed the door with his forehead, my mouth hung open and he nudged me through. Guards were lined up; none seemed to even notice us. Others were prepared and poking their spears at me. 

Sonic growled when one grabbed me around my waist, I smiled and kicked him he groaned in pain. Sonics ears hung down and I stroked his head, he licked me playfully on the cheek I giggled. "Not now Sonic." I pushed him away from my wet cheek, I heard a clap. Not an applauding one, more mocking. 

There, on a throne sat Hell. Sonic snarled "Great job Ann, so you actually made it." I clenched and unclenched my fist numerous times, "What did you do to Sonic?" I ordered letting my anger take over. "Just mutated his DNA, nothing much." He brushed it off like dust, "Anyway, how have your dreams been? More pleasant?" he asked smirking at my anger and dark aura. 

"Let's finish this Hell, once and for all." I suggested letting my claws show the blades which gleamed in the brightly lit hall, "Alright. I've haven't killed something in a long time." He charged towards me and I threw him down. He knocked me off my feet; Sonic blocked the soldiers by slamming them all together.

I jumped on top of Hell and ripped his arm off with one swift slice of my blades; he yelled and growled at me. I punched him over and over, enjoying his pain. Then I froze, I was doing the same thing he had done to me all those years. He gave me pain. 

He choked on his blood that now spilled from the openings of his body, I decided to leave him and get out of this hell hole. "Got him!" I turned to see Sonic whimpering on the floor with a blade in his arm, I closed my eyes. "Chaos Spear!" I watched as short spear tipped bolts knocked over the soldiers as they retreated like cowards.

I ripped the blade out of Sonics arm; he stood up on all fours and snarled at Hell. "You saved him rather than killing me, why?" Hell asked seeming puzzled by my actions, "its called friendship." I explained hugging Sonic around his neck.

A portal suddenly opened up, "Go, your free. For now that is." Hell said. I nodded and guided Sonic through. We then plummeted into the darkness, and I woke up to the sound of his voice. 

"Ann! Oh thank god you're awake! I was so worried." Sonic hugged me, "Sonic, I did it… I defeated Hell." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "What? Ann your funny sometimes." Sonic chuckled blushing a little. I smiled and he kissed me on the lips, "I…I." he silenced me again by kissing me. "I love you Ann." He announced pulling me close to his face, "Me too Sonic." I agreed hypnotized by his eyes. Hell, was no more. 

**Authors Note: SAFE! I finally completed it, yes!  
**

**Disclaim: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega.  
Ann the Hedgehog, Joey the Kangaroo, Hell the Mamphog, My Hell, AnntheHedgehog.**


End file.
